


Not Just A Crush

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Little Sisters, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Pining, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: When you're away on a hunt, you ask Sam if he'll come over and watch your little sister for a little while. Too bad she spills one of your deepest secrets to him.





	Not Just A Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this imagine: [ Imagine you ask Sam to watch your younger sister while you go on an easy hunt, and she starts telling Sam about your little crush on him and the things you say about him, only for him to tease you when you walk in on their talk](http://thranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com/post/141137279773/gif-source-sam-imagine-you-ask-sam-to-watch-your).

You could tell that Sam didn't want to do this as soon as you'd asked him. Since you'd known the Winchesters for a while, they were family, but you couldn't take your sister on this hunt with you. She was still young, just twelve years old, and while both Dean and Sam had been going on hunts at that age, you wanted her to keep her innocence as long as she possibly could.

You had been taking care of Lilah since your parents were killed by a werewolf a few years back. You'd already been out of the house, freshly eighteen and hunting on your own. She had called you while hiding from the pack of werewolves that were still in the house, and you made your way to the house as fast as you could, silently happy that you were only about half an hour away at that particular moment.

You'd run into Sam and Dean Winchester while on a hunt several years ago, while hunting a coven of witches who had been killing people. Even though you'd heard that the Winchesters had this hunt covered, when the witches went after you and killed your then-boyfriend, you couldn't just sit there and do nothing. After the witches were killed, you and the brothers just seemed to kind of gravitate towards one another.

"Please, Sam?" you asked him, pouting a little bit. "It's just a simple salt and burn. But the spirit is pretty aggressive, having killed several people already, and I don't want to drag her into this. She's only twelve."

Sam has this look on her face, the one that tells you he's going to cave and do as you ask, but this look also tells you that he's not giving up without a fight. "She knows what you do, right? What your parents did?"

You nod, "Of course she does. Our parents taught us everything as soon as we were able to understand it. They taught us guns, and knives, and even self-defense, as soon as we were able to know what was really out there in the world." You sigh, watching Sam closely, and then look into the room of the motel room you two had been holed up in, seeing where she was flipping through the channels on the TV. "But I want her to hold onto her innocence a little bit longer. She doesn't know what it's like to have to go out there and kill. Don't you wish, just a little, that you would've been able to keep that part of yourself just a little longer than you were able to?"

Sam's got a look on his face, and that's when you definitely know he's going to cave. "Fine," he says, watching you closely. "Are you going by yourself?"

You nod, "It's fine. I'm going to be okay; it's just a simple salt and burn, like I told you already. Don't worry about me."

"What am I supposed to be doing with a twelve-year-old girl, anyway? What kind of stuff does she like?"

You shake your head, "You guys are going to get along, I promise. She despises girly stuff, so she'll probably settle on some kind of action movie. Thank you for doing this for me, though, Sammy." You lean in to kiss his cheek, and then pull him into the room, where Lilah had decided on some mind-numbing action movie, just like you predicted. You stand off to the side and let her know that you're leaving, just a simple case a couple of hours away, and should be back before the night's over. She gets up and hugs you, and then she pulls Sam over to sit beside her.

"Do you like _Lethal Weapon_?" she asks him, and Sam shoots a glance at you, before telling her that yes, he did. You gave him a look that said, _I told you so_. He grins, and you lean down to hug your sister before kissing Sam on the cheek again before grabbing your gear and heading out. As soon as Lilah hears the roar of your engine and you pulling out of the lot, she looks at Sam.

Sam notices he's being watched, and he looks at her. She finally sighs and then says, "You can't tell, can you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My sister likes you," she states.

Sam licks his lips and then nods, "I like her, too."

"Not the way she likes you," she says. "Y/N likes _likes_ you."

Sam doesn't exactly catch on to what she's saying, and she rolls her eyes. "I mean, Y/N likes you as more than just a friend. More like a boyfriend."

Sam isn't sure of what she's saying, so he wants to confirm it, "Really? How do you know that?"

"'Cause," Lilah says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world, "She talks about you. Constantly. Most of the time I can't get her to shut up."

"Oh yeah?" he asks, and right now he's mostly amused. And while he didn't realize your feelings for him, the feeling was very much mutual. He had had a thing for you for quite a while, and didn't realize that you felt the same way.

"I've been trying to get her to tell you that she feels like this for a while," your sister says. "Mostly because I know you like her back."

"So tell me," Sam says, a smirk on his face, "What _exactly_ has she said about me?"

-x-

You keep your promise to your sister and Sam, and are back by nine o'clock that night. The salt and burn went flawlessly, except for the ghost seeing you and trying to keep you from doing your job. You manage to do it anyway, and even though you have a few cuts and a couple still-forming bruises on your body, you're all good. When you walk into the motel room, you see Sam and Lilah sitting at the small table in the room, on your laptop. Your brow crinkles as you try to figure out what those two could be up to.

"Hey guys," you say as you enter the room. Lilah smiles at you innocently, and you know that smile. That's the smile she uses when she's done something wrong and doesn't want to get caught.

"How'd everything go?" Sam asks, but then notices the few cuts on your face and how a bruises is forming on your arm. "Are you okay?"

You nod. "She threw me around a little, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. How'd everything go here?"

"Pretty good," Sam says. "Why don't you come into the bathroom and I'll help you clean up."

"Okay..." you say, your voice trailing off, because you're just feeling like he's trying to get you alone. You grab the first aid kit out of your bag and meet him in the bathroom. You sit down on the toilet lid and he pulls the antiseptic out of the kit.

It stings as he's applying it, but then he says, "So...I have it on good authority that you like me."

"Of course I like you," you say, not sure where this is going. Could it be that he knows about your little crush?

"That's not what I meant, Y/N," he says. "I mean that you _like_ me."

It's finally clicking what he's saying, and you can feel the blush that is starting to color your cheeks. "Oh, God," you say. "What did she tell you? I'm going to kill her."

"Aww, don't be like that," he says, but you notice his smirk. "I think it's cute."

"I'm sure you do," you mutter as you pulled two painkillers out of your bag and swallow them with a generous amount of water. He's teasing you a little bit more about what your sister said about you, whether it was how you said you loved how much taller and stronger he was than you, or the fact that you thought his hair was gorgeous and never wanted him to cut it, or the odes you had written about his beautiful multi-colored eyes. Finally, you look at him, "Look, I'm sorry, okay? She shouldn't have told you any of that, and I'm going to kill her." He's teasing you, but you're starting to feel bad because you're not sure if it's just teasing or if he's making fun of you. So you get up and leave the bathroom, asking Lilah if she's going to be okay while you make a run for some dinner. She says she will be, and even though you don't want to leave Sam with her, for fear that she'll tell him some more mortifying things, you haven't eaten in several hours and want a cheeseburger from the diner down the street.

You're outside in your car and you see Sam approaching. He's holding up his hand you decide that you've lived through this, so it can't get any worse. You look up at him, trying to keep the tears in your eyes as subtle as possible. Why were you letting this get to you so badly?

"Hey, Y/N," Sam says as you watch him closely. He licks his lips before saying, "I'm sorry if it seems like I was making fun of you. I really wasn't. I guess I'm just as bad at this as you are."

"What do you mean?"

"I like you back, Y/N," Sam says, coming closer. He comes closer and cups your cheek, saying softly, "I really like you back."

"Really?" you smile softly. He nods.

He leans down and captures your lips with his, the kiss taking you totally by surprise. His tongue slides across your lower lip, silently asking for access, and you open your mouth, granting it to him. You tilt your head and deepen the kiss, letting his tongue explore your mouth. He's still cupping your cheek, and he slides his thumb back and forth across your cheekbone. When you break apart, he grins at you, and you feel like all is right with the world.

"You have your sister to thank for this, you know," Sam says. You sigh.

"Yeah, I know," you say, "but I'm still never letting you guys be alone together ever again."


End file.
